


An Unexpected Gain

by TwittyTelly



Series: An Unexpected Gain [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Assumptions, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Miscarriage Scare, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Sexual References, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby is fine tho, bleeding in pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: You're pretty sure that your neighbour is benefiting more from your arrangement than you are. But an unexpected discovery puts everything into question.





	1. Chapter One – Lines of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (https://twittytelly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is my contribution as part of mrs-captain-evans (https://mrs-captain-evans.tumblr.com/)'s 2500 follower writing challenge. My prompt was "I think I might have made a big mistake."

You were sure you had set the timer to three minutes, but the thing is, three minutes feels like an eternity when your life may be about to be turned upside down and inside out. However, you couldn't bring yourself to look at your phone to check, praying that you could stay in this state of limbo forever.

You tried to distract yourself from the nausea that was plaguing you, hoping that it was the nerves that was causing it. But you didn't have to think about it for too long, as the echoes of your phone alarm bounced off the bathroom tiles. Your destiny calling you. You stood up and walked to the counter, wondering how something so small could be so intimidating. Taking a deep breath, you picked up the piece of white plastic and looked down. Two lines. Positive. Pregnant. Fuck!

You didn't realise your knees had given way until you had reconnected with the floor, but you were in too much shock to care. How could this have happened?

Well, you knew the answer to that. Colin. You had a friends with benefits type arrangement with your handsome neighbour for around six months now, although you were certain Colin was the only one benefiting from it.

It had all started when you had accidentally gone on a date at the same bar where his band were playing. You had met your date on tinder, where he had been friendly and charming, flirtatious without being inappropriate. It was the first tine you had met someone from the app and you were nervously excited about where it could lead. 

-

There was only one word to describe that date: disastrous. It had quickly become apparent that the charming, flirtatious banter was a facade. It was clear from the way his eyes spent more time roaming your bare legs or fixed on your chest than on your face that he was only after one thing; and when he wasn't being a complete perv he was an asshole to the bar staff. Your only saving grace was that you could drown him out with Colin and his band. You had always enjoyed their music and while Colin was the textbook definition of a player, you could not deny that he was dangerously sexy. From where you were positioned at the bar Colin had a perfect view of the fiasco that was unfolding before him. Between songs he had made eye contact and offered you a sympathetic smile.

However this was when things went from bad to worse, as this was just when the asshat decided to grace you with his attention. He quickly launched into a jealous tirade calling you every name under the sun. Yet when the band stopped for a break, he had put his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. While you were assaulted with the stench of alcohol he suggested how he wanted the night to end with the subtlety of a sledgehammer. Before you could think of a decent excuse he slurred something about needing a piss and stumbled towards the toilets. Grabbing your bag and jacket, you were about to escape when you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder. Looking up your eyes were met by Colin's ocean blue eyes.

“I don't want you walking home alone,” he whispered into your ear. “If you wait out in the green room, you can walk back with me.” Grateful for the concern you waited backstage with the other band members' significant others. When the band had finished the second half of their set, Colin was able to excuse himself from packing away equipment and walked you back to your shared apartment block, with is arm placed protectively around your shoulders.

Once you were home you invited him in for a drink to say thank you. There the friendly chit chat turned into blatant flirting, and before you knew it you were straddling his lap, your lips brushing against his. It wasn't long after that you found yourself lying beneath him in your bed as he turned your car crash of a date into one of the best nights of your life.

The next morning Colin offered to use his knowledge on digging dirt to run background checks on any of your potential future dates - and if those dates still did not go well you could find solace between his legs.

You had then found yourself spending more and more time together as he screened your suitors; but as you had gotten to know how kind, sweet and funny Colin was, you found yourself using the tinder less and less. You knew that sooner or later your feelings would get in the way of your arrangement, but you had also noticed that you could not remember the last time you had bumped into a woman doing the walk of shame as you left for work in the morning.

Despite this Colin did not show any signs of reciprocating your feelings, and you reasoned that if you revealed them to him then you could loose his friendship and the arrangement. You pretended to yourself that you were fine with being Colin's booty call, but deep down you knew that you were torturing yourself.

-

But you were both always so careful. What was he going to think? How was he going to react?


	2. Bathroom Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, slight sexual and vomiting references, idiocy.

“Y/N?”

You were quickly pulled from your thoughts as Colin’s voice reverberated through your apartment, the aroma of pizza quickly hitting your nostrils. Had the pizza from Seb’s always smelt so strongly, or was this some weird pregnancy thing? You pushed the thought to one side, as you got up from where you had installed yourself on the bathroom floor, regretting ever giving Colin a key so he could stop by whenever he wanted.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

You looked in the mirror and cleaned yourself up, trying your very best to conceal the fact that you had spent the past few hours sobbing on the bathroom floor. It was pointless. You looked like shit. Your eyes and nose were red, you had dark circles under your eyes and to top it off you were green around the edges from the nausea. Wasn’t this meat to be MORNING sickness? Taking a deep breath you failed to still the five million thoughts that were racing through your brain. You knew that you had to tell him, but you rationalised that you needed a day or two to process this – what use would it be if you were both freaking out?

Using every ounce of courage within you, you slowly exited the bathroom and made your way to the living room, where Colin was waiting for you with the offending pizza and your favourite beer. You would’ve been touched by the gesture if you were not internally freaking out over how you would have to explain not being able to drink it. Before you had time to think too much, Colin looked up, his happy-go-lucky smile turning into concern.

“Is everything okay Y/N?”

Despite your resolve to try and keep it cool, you couldn’t help but to break down, the tears you were trying to force back were now running amok down your cheeks. Concern turned to worry as Colin got up from his seat, making his way towards you.

“Oh Y/N” he said dejectedly, wrapping his arms around you. You couldn’t help but melt into his embrace as you sobbed into his shoulder. Colin wordlessly comforted you as he held you tightly, swaying you from side to side. You couldn’t help but imagine him doing this with a small bundle of blankets as it wailed in the middle of the night. Eventually the sobs decreased into whimpers and Colin pulled away from you. Placing his fingers under your chin, he gently lifted your face until your eyes met his bright blue eyes, as they silently probed you for an explanation.

“I’ve had a really weird day and I feel like shit,” you truthfully explained, praying he wouldn’t question you further. “And I’m really sorry, but I’m really not in the mood to do anything tonight - if you want to go I won’t be offended,” You said apologetically, before quickly adding on “not that you could ever want me when I look this horrendous.”

Hurt flashed across Colin’s face as he placed both hands on either side of your face. One hand started to wipe away the last few straggling tears, while the other tucked a stray wisp of hair behind your ear. “Y/N our arrangement is more than just the sex. I love hanging out with you Y/N. You really mean a lot to me” he confessed. “You know I’m always gonna be here for you if you ever wanna talk abut anything or you need a shoulder to cry on” he affirmed, giving you that same small sympathetic smile he had given you many months ago on that fateful night in the bar.

“Thanks Colin” you said, returning the smile as he brought you into a bear hug, the butterflies beginning to swarm in your stomach. “And for the record, you always look so beautiful” Colin said quietly. You were convinced that you heard the smallest hint of vulnerability in his voice. Your heart started to thud against your chest, and you hoped that Colin couldn’t feel it. No. You must have imagined it. You broke away from the hug and looked into his eyes. Everything inside of you was screaming to tell him the whole truth, but you ignored it.

“You’re always such a charmer,” you joked, now desperate to move on from this before you spilled it all. Colin chuckled but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well if you’re not feeling well, why don’t we eat this pizza and drink this beer while we watch something light-hearted on Netflix” he suggested. You nodded in agreement, walking into the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water before settling next to him on the sofa. Luckily he didn’t question this or the fact that you were only able to stomach a couple of slices of pizza. He soon put his arm around you as you noticed that he had put on your favourite rom-com, a film that you had told him few weeks ago never failed to cheer you up. Had he remembered this or was this purely a coincidence?

You tried your hardest to concentrate on the movie, but your brain was still running at a thousand miles an hour as you tried to figure out what to do next. Colin could tell you were still on edge and drew you closer to him, fingers tracing shapes on your thighs. You let yourself relax into him and you marvelled at how easy it was to just sit in silence together. Soon enough the credits were rolling, but you were not ready for Colin to leave.

“Stay with me-don’t think I wanna be alone p-please” you sputtered. For some reason you felt completely exposed. You usually didn’t have any problem telling Colin your deepest desires, but this was different. Despite you not telling Colin about your situation you couldn’t help but feel that something had shifted between you.

“Of course” he smiled as if it was obvious that he was going to stay with you. As you turned off the TV he got up from the sofa and held out his hand for you. Nervously you took it and let him lead you to your bedroom. As he stripped down to his boxers and you changed into your comfiest pyjamas, you couldn’t help but feel how intimate this was. Sure you hadn’t even kissed, but there was something oddly domestic about this. The pair of you climbed into the bed an snuggled up to each other. After exchanging your good nights, the air was soon filled with Colin’s gentle snores.

As you lay awake you couldn’t help but imagine various different scenarios. Colin’s hands placed on your swollen stomach as he felt small kicks against your belly. Colin watching you adoringly as you fed a small baby in the early hours of the morning. Colin comforting a crying toddler as they climbed in between you, recounting their nightmares. You smiled at the images in your mind as Colin’s warmth enveloped you and you succumbed to sleep.

-

Your alarm dragged you awake after the best night’s sleep you had in ages. You grumbled as you turned the alarm off and pulled yourself out of bed, careful not to disturb Colin. Colin’s work in a local recording studio coupled with the fact he was often playing gigs late into the night meant that it was often nearly lunchtime by the time he’d get up. You made your way to the bathroom and had a shower. It was here you resolved to call in sick at work and go to the doctors. Talking about your options with someone impartial seemed like the most reasonable option and once you had figured things out, you would tell Colin everything; giving him the space to be as involved as he wanted.

You were making breakfast, when Colin emerged from your room. You couldn’t help but grin to yourself as you noticed how adorable he was half-asleep with his short, brown bed-hair all over the place. Colin looked at you and gave you a sleepy smile that made your heart skip a beat.

“Would you mind if I used your shower?” he asked sheepishly.

“No, go ahead.” You replied turning back to the kettle to finish making tea for the both of you.

However as soon as you heard your bathroom door close it sprung open again as Colin rushed back to your bedroom. He was power-walking to your front door cradling his clothes in his arms.

“Sorry just remembered that I have to be somewhere.” he rushed and before you had a chance to respond, your front door slammed shut and he was gone. You thought it was a bit odd, but you brushed it aside; it was not the first time Colin had forgotten an early morning recording session. Besides, you had more pressing matters to think about.

-

Later that day, you returned home from your doctors appointment; a weight partially lifted from you. Talking things through with the doctor had helped with your anxieties; but what had cemented your desire to keep the baby was hearing the heartbeat during the scan. You couldn’t help but cry again, but this time they were happy tears. But now came the hard part. Telling Colin. As you racked your brains about the best way to tell him a wave of nausea hit you and you sprinted to the bathroom.

You were trying to get the vile after taste out of your mouth by brushing your teeth, when something out place caught your eye. You turned to put the item back in its place when you froze, a wave of terror crashing over you.

“Oh no, no, oh fuck no!” You exclaimed to no one. It was the pregnancy test. That’s why Colin had acted so strangely and left so suddenly! God why were you so stupid?!

Well that was it, you had to tell Colin now. You hoped he wouldn’t be too mad at you for keeping this from him. Maybe if you explained to him that everything had happened in less than twenty-four hours he would understand. Clutching the picture from the scan you made your way to his apartment. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on his door. After what felt like a lifetime, Colin slowly answered the door in nothing but his boxer briefs.

“Hi” you said nervously, “do you mind if I come in? There’s something that I need to talk to you about.”

Colin almost looked guilty as he opened his mouth, but before he could utter any words a female voice beckoned from his bedroom

“Are you coming back to bed Colin?” the voice asked seductively “you promised me a least one more round.” Horror spread across Colin’s face.

“Y/N I can explain-”

“It doesn’t matter” You interrupted “I think I might have made a big mistake.” Before Colin had the chance to respond you turned and ran back to your apartment, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill.


	3. Chapter Three – Stakeouts and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N comes to a decision while Colin contemplates his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A little swear, sexual references, angst, mutual pining.

Wiping the last remaining tears from your face, you berated yourself for getting yourself into this position in the first place. Sighing you looked to your left, to 'Colin's' side of the bed, where hours ago he slept beside you as part of you believed that you could become a family, where six moths ago he proposed an idea that would change your life forever.

But everything was ruined. It had all seemed so perfect the night before when he was there for you, even though he didn't know why you were upset. You were so prepared to put everything on the line, to tell him the truth. That you had fallen in love with him. That you were going to have his baby. That you wanted to try a build a life with him.

When he stumbled upon the pregnancy test, he had done the worst thing imaginable. He had run away as fast as he could and dove head-first into the first pair of open legs that he could find. You knew that Colin had every right to be angry and upset with you. But you would have much preferred it if he had confronted you, even if he had shouted at you and stormed off. If actions spoke louder than words, you had well and truly received Colin's message. Yes he was there for you last night, but that was only because he happened to already be there. When he was faced with the prospect of actual responsibility, he fled. You now knew what you were going to do.

Cleaning yourself up once again, you grabbed a bar stool from the kitchen and camped out next to the front door. Like a police officer on a stakeout, you patiently peeped through the spy hole, waiting for Colin to fulfil his promise of 'at least one more round'. After nearly nodding off and falling out of your seat, you heard the promising sound of Colin's front door clicking shut. There, out in the corridor crept Colin's conquest. Once you were certain that she was gone you sprang into action. Within seconds you were back to where you were this afternoon, on Colin's doorstep with a bleary-eyed, barely-dressed Colin looking at you like a puppy with something to hide.

“Y/N...”

“Colin, I'm gonna need you to just be quiet and listen to me or else I'm not gonna be able to say what I wanna say.” You started shakily. You looked into Colin's eyes and took a deep breath. _Now or never._

“Colin, I'm pregnant with your baby.” You thought you saw a look of surprise flash across Colin's face and as he opened his mouth to say something you motioned him to stop.

“The truth is Colin is that I'm a coward. What I should have said weeks ago is that I started self-sabotaging the dates because I realised that I had feelings for you. I know you don't feel the same way, and I should have called the whole arrangement off, but I was so scared of loosing you.”

“Y/N I-”

“But I'm not going to be a coward any more. I know I should have said something last night, but when you came over I had just found out and I was freaking out. You didn't deserve to find out the way you did and I am so sorry.” You paused, building yourself up to say the words that were going to break your heart.

“When you saw the pregnancy test, you ran away instead of saying something. What I did justifies your anger, but I did not deserve to be abandoned. I love you Colin, and if you want to be a part of this then we will work something out. But we can't keep going on like this, not when your solution to everything is to have sex with the first willing participant. I need someone who isn't going to bolt at the first hurdle.” And with the end of your statement you turned around and headed back to your apartment.

“Y/N wait!”

You ignored Colin's pleas as you closed your front door. Not wanting to take any chances, you locked and bolted the door, barricading yourself in with the stool. You would need to get your key back from Colin, but that would have to wait until another day. Surprisingly, where you had expected tears, there were none. You had run dry. But that didn't stop you from spending the night tossing and turning as you had gotten a restless sleep.

-

As Colin watched you close your door, he let out a breath he didn't realise that he was holding in. Closing his own door, he sank to the ground in disbelief as he replayed the last five minutes in his mind.

_Colin, I'm pregnant with your baby. With your baby. **Your** baby._

When he had spotted the test this morning it had not crossed his mind that it could be his. Yes, the two of you had been sleeping with each other regularly over the last few months. But when Colin realised that you hadn't said anything to him the night before, he believed that the father must've been one of the men he had screened for you. Colin knew you weren't sleeping with everyone he had set you up with, in fact you had been barely dating anyone; but he had seen one or two men leave your apartment. What you didn't know that if he didn't hear you knock on his door after a date his night was sleepless; where his despair drove him to wait up to see the man that had kept you from him. Colin knew that he couldn't be jealous, he had come up with the arrangement knowing that this was what was going to happen.

But that cocky, naive Colin from six months ago was an idiot, who could never have predicted the change that would overcome him. When he had suggested his plan, he thought he could have his cake and eat it too by getting to keep sleeping with you without having to commit. But what he had not bargained on was never getting enough of you. If Colin could go back in time, he would punch his former self. He would tell him that the evenings you two had spent hanging out, drinking beer and eating takeaway while Y/N had opened up to him were the best evenings of his life. In fact he looked forward to that more than the sex.

While Colin was confident of his prowess in the bedroom, he knew deep-down he was selfish and cared more about getting his own kicks than making sure his partners were completely satisfied. But he was so desperate to make sure you kept coming back, he did anything and everything. He had put his all into making you feel as desirable and satiated as he could and he had soon realised that putting you first made the sex so much better for him too. Knowing that no one else could ever fulfil Colin in that way, he slowly stopped seeking out other women. You and Colin agreed that you weren't going to be exclusive, but there was no way Colin could be with anyone else.

Colin had always been aware of the voice in the back of his mind that tried to tell him to listen to his heart, but Colin reasoned that if Y/N was still interested in dating other men then there was no chance that she would want to be with him. Why would you want the Jester when you could have the Prince? Colin may have been no Prince Charming, but he would give Y/N an entire kingdom if she asked.

When he saw those two little lines his world had shattered. Instead of saying something he had made assumptions and had started 'Operation get over Y/N' and you know the best way to get over someone... Colin also knew what happened when you assumed something, and he had definitely made an ass of himself.

As Colin remembered the sound of your laughter, the taste of your lips, the feel your skin under his. He thought of the many times he should have said something. There were so many opportunities to ask Y/N on a real date, to declare that he was ready to move on from his playboy tenancies.

Colin thought of everything he should have said as you stood in the hallway and poured your heart out to him. Colin couldn't find the words to convey everything that he had thought and felt over he last six months. But then he realised it could all be summed up in four simple words. Four words that had been sat on the tip of his tongue since the night before as he saw Y/N stood before him with with tears in her eyes.

_I love you Y/N._

Colin had fucked up. Big time. And now he would have to do whatever it took to fix it.

_But how?_


	4. Chapter Four - Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin considers his next steps. As progress is being made, a curveball puts everything into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual references, swearing, bleeding in pregnancy, miscarriage scare.

Colin didn't sleep that night, paralysed by the guilt that had flooded his veins. He was desperate to find a way to make things better, to make things right. He knew that things could not go back to how they were before, but he didn't mind. Deep down he had always wanted the traditional rituals, pumpkin carving, Easter egg hunts and Christmas tree decorating; but he figured that being raised by his father, who's only method of father-son bonding was to bring him along to a stakeout coupled with his selfish nature meant that fatherhood was not for him.

The blinding sun that invaded through the crack in the curtains informed Colin that morning had arrived. Forcing himself out of bed, he had a new resolve. Colin figured that he may have blown his chance with you, but he could never forgive himself for fucking up his chance with his kid. Besides, you deserved far better than he could ever give you.

-

Things had gotten better between yourself and Colin in the weeks following the showdown in the hallway. While that night was not mentioned again, Colin had gone above and beyond to show that he wanted to be as involved in your pregnancy as possible. The day after the confrontation, you had arrived home from work to find a big bouquet of your favourite flowers alongside a hamper full of crackers, hard boiled sweets, and all the ginger flavoured snacks and drinks available with a note saying:

If none of this works or you get a weird craving, let me know. I'm at your beck and call. C xx

But that was just the start of it. Colin seemed to have obtained every baby book in Boston, and then set up a shared iCalendar so he could be there for every appointment. There was also the extensive research he'd done into midwives, antenatal classes and even hypnobirthing. Not a day went by without Colin sharing a link to a baby product, stating that he would have to buy most things for himself to keep at his place anyway – as much as that stung you were pleased that he was prepared to step up for the sake of the baby.

You were trying your best to overcome your feelings for Colin, but his actions had caused the opposite to happen. How could you not be in love with your handsome neighbour who rubbed your back as you vomited and looked at you as if you were most amazing person on the planet; who would always get you whatever you were craving after a gig, even if it meant going out of his way; who you could talk to about anything and everything, from absolute nonsense to your deepest fears about motherhood?

-

Colin was tearing his apartment apart looking for the right cable for his amp. Band practice may have only been taking place on the roof, but he didn't want to make his bandmates wait around. While he was rooting around his desk, he knocked his mouse, causing his computer monitor to come to life and your face lit up the screen. Colin remembered snapping that moment months ago, when you found him alone on the rooftop after one of your dates had gone wrong. You had weasled Colin into playing one of your favourite songs and began dancing in the moonlight. Colin recalled how he had to capture the look of pure unadulterated joy on your face as you swayed in the glow of the city. Colin could still hear you giggling as you raced down the stairs to his apartment and he realised then that he was done for. He didn't fuck you that night: for the first time in Colin's life, he had made love.

Colin was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the frantic banging on the door. He looked away from his computer and sighed.

“Hang on I'll be up in a s-”

“Colin I'm bleeding!”

-  
Colin would never remember how he had gotten you both to the hospital, but he could never forget the tension that filled the air as you sat in the waiting room in the maternity ward. Colin was trying his best to stay calm for your sake, but his insides were still twisting and turning. His heart shattered as he felt you tremble in his arms. He did his best to soothe you by delicately running his hand along your back, your face buried in his shoulder. If Colin had his way he would pull you onto his lap, however he knew that now more than ever he had to respect your boundaries. Colin noticed his shoulder moisten as your trembles turned into sobs, he tightened his arms around you and placed a chaste kiss to your temple.

“Hey, hey you're gonna be okay” He said desperate to comfort you. “Whatever happens, I'm here.” You hands tightened on his plaid shirt as you looked up into his eyes. In that moment, Colin swore that he would do anything to take away the fear that was in your eyes and used his thumb to wipe away the tears on your puffy cheeks.

“I'm just so scared Colin.” You said in a voice barely above a whisper. Colin leant down to place another kiss on your forehead.

“I know sweetheart, me too.” Colin confessed. Colin opened his mouth to say something else, but before the words could come out your name was called out. Once again your destiny was calling you, except this time you were hoping with every fibre of your being that pregnancy would be the result. Colin rose from his seat and turned to you holding out his hand.

“I promise that we're in this together.”

-

Once you had heard your baby's heartbeat, it was explained that it was likely a sub-chorionic bleed and you were still likely to have an healthy pregnancy. As the nurse explained that you needed to take it easy for a few days, you couldn't help but zone into Colin's demeanour. As your twelve week scan was still a couple of weeks away this was Colin's first scan. When you saw the look on his face as he heard his child's heartbeat for the first time, you knew that no matter how abnormal this whole situation was; you could not be happier that you were doing this with Colin.

You felt that you should have been excited or at least relieved, but you were numb and exhausted. As you climbed into the passenger seat of Colin's van, you barely registered him speaking to you; luckily he didn't press you for an answer and he began to drive. Instinctively you placed your hand on your belly, where your warm hand brushed against the strip of skin that was exposed after your top had ridden up slightly.

You were still preoccupied when Colin made an unannounced stop and so you didn't notice that he had gotten out of the van until he was getting back in. He passed you a warm paper bag that smelled of fries. As the engine came back to life you noticed the excitement was rolling off Colin in waves and for the first time in what felt like decades a small smile crept across your face.

Soon enough you were outside your apartment block, where Colin escorted you inside with one arm slung protectively around your shoulders. Once you were inside and settled on the sofa, Colin retreated to the kitchen, but within seconds was back and handing you a plate of your exact order from one of your favourite burger places. Without saying a word, you inhaled your meal like a lioness devouring her prey. You noticed Colin sit beside you as closely as possible and you both ate in silence.

You couldn't help but think of the parallels between now and that night a few weeks ago; especially as Colin was there for you in the exact same way. It was as if he intuitively knew what you needed. You knew that the pair of you were committed to having this baby as friends, but you couldn't help but feel that he was acting more like a boyfriend. You knew that once the stupor had worn off you had to bring it all up again.

When you both had finished eating, Colin took the empty plates into the kitchen. As he returned you noticed that the excitement had evolved into nerves as he tried to calculate his next move. He stood to the side of the sofa and fidgeted about, until you stood up and made your way to him. Taking your hand in his, you looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

“I don't think I can sleep if I'm here on my own, please can you stay until I drop off?”

“Of course I will sweetheart,” Colin answered. “You know I'd do anything for you.”

Once again he let you lead him into your bedroom, but Colin looked away as you kicked off your trainers and socks. Not bothering with your pyjamas, you shimmed out of your jeans and bra. As he heard rustle of your quilt Colin lay on the bed beside you, staying above the duvet.

“Sorry for being such a misery guts, I know I should be more excit-”

“Don't be silly Y/N.” Said Colin sympathetically. “God knows you've been through the ringer tonight, of course you're exhausted.”

You nodded gratefully. “I know this may sound a bit silly, but could you just – I don't know – tell me a story or something – I need to take my mind of tonight for a bit.” Colin gave you a thoughtful look, before kissing you on the forehead again.

“I know just the tale.” He said jokingly as you made yourself comfortable and closed your eyes.

“Once upon a time, just down the corridor lived a jester. The jester was handsome, smart and sexy as hell.”

You did your best to suppress the snort that broke free, of course Colin would use the opportunity to talk about himself.

“The jester was a gifted musician, who would often use his talents to enchant a wench back to his chambers: where he would demonstrate his other mind-blowing capabilities.”

“Colin if you're gonna use this as an excuse to brag about your sexual escapades then I'd rather be alone.” You said in faux annoyance.

“Of course not and if you stop interrupting me, you'll see this is an epic love story.”

Sighing, you indicated to Colin that he was free to continue.

“One day the most fair and beautiful maiden moved in opposite the jester. The jester tried with all of his might, but the maiden was immune to the jester's charms; for she dreamed of being swept off her feet by a handsome prince and the jester believed that true love was not his fate.”

You opened your eyes and looked at Colin as he was staring at the wall. Was he talking about you? A past conquest? Some made up fantasy woman? As Colin turned to look at you, you quickly closed your eyes and hoped he didn't catch you staring.

“The maiden found many suitors, but they did not appreciate the maiden's beauty and kind nature. One fateful night, the jester saved the maiden from the clutches of a troll disguised as a prince. The maiden thanked the jester by letting him spend a magical night in her chambers.”

Your heart started to pound against your ribcage. Yes, he was talking about you, but why? What was Colin trying to achieve?

“The next day the jester promised to help the maiden find her true love and would satisfy her needs in the mean time. However, as the jester spent more time with the maiden, he began to enjoy her companionship and as the weeks turned to months the jester realised that he had fallen in love with the her.”

Your breath hitched in your throat and your heart skipped a beat. Colin was in love. With you... But when? How? Why the fuck didn't he say anything?! You noticed that Colin's breathing had changed and as his fingertips tentatively brushed your across your face to move a stray hair, you opened your eyes to see the azure of his eyes looking right back at you with the boldness to take down a dragon. Before you had the chance to say anything, Colin continued to speak.

“The jester knew that he was not good enough for the maiden and believed that once she had found her prince charming he would have to do whatever it took in order for her to be happy.”

“Colin I-”

“Sh!” Colin interrupted, pressing his index finger to your lips. The story isn't over yet sweetheart.” You decided not to argue to see where Colin was trying to go. As Colin removed his finger, he took a deep breath.

“One day the jester decided to visit the maiden to find that she was most upset. The jester did his best to comfort the maiden, but he found something that did not belong to him... something that... I assumed that it wasn't mine.”

You sat up, your heartbeat accelerating. “Colin wh-”

“The week before, you brought home that James guy home.”

“He missed the last train home and I offered him the couch, but he tried to get into bed with me so I kicked him out. Anyway Colin I was six weeks along when I found out.” You explained as you tried to figure out if you were angry or hurt. “You were the only person I was sleeping with for a while. Colin we could have been together weeks ago, why didn't you say anything?”

“Because I'm not the guy girls want to end up with, I'm just the slutty neighbour. All everyone wants from me is a second round in the morning.”

“Yeah and you proved that when-” you started feeling more agitated.

“If I could take that back then I would!” Colin almost snapped, hurt filling his eyes. Colin went to look away, but you reached out and put your hand on his cheek, forcing him to keep eye contact. “Y/N don't forget that you hid from your feelings for as long as I did. You deserve to be swept off your feet and to ride off into happily ever after with your prince charming, and that's not me.”

“Listen here, Jester.” you said as your thumb stroked Colin's cheek. “I don't want that bullshit. I want Once Upon a Time with you; the guy who never fails to make me laugh, who filled his cupboards with the exact brand of ginger tea that I like, who always comes to my rescue when I need him most.”

Colin's eyes widened like a child on Christmas morning as you leaned in closer and dropped your voice to a whisper.

“Also don't tell the little one, but the sex is pretty mind-blowin-”

Before you had a chance to finish, you felt Colin's soft lips on yours. Bedsheets were shoved to one side as arms wrapped around each of your bodies, pulling you both as close to each other as possible. You deepened the kiss, allowing Colin's tongue entrance, where you both tried to disclose the feelings that words could not define. Eventually, the kiss came to an end, and you both parted for air. Resting your head on his shoulder, you watched as Colin hesitantly placed his hand on your belly. There was no bump yet, but you couldn't help the goosebumps that appeared as Colin stroked your stomach. Colin looked up, with the biggest grin you could ever imagine, excited for what the future had in store.

“I love you Y/N.” Beaming back at him, you replied simply with the only four words needed.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the main story, but not the end of the road. I am planning on writing a little epilogue, plus once I get it off my old laptop I'm going to edit my first first draft of chapter three and turn it into another side chapter (Which I've now made into a seperate work). I just want to thank you all so much for your feedback on this story, it really means the world to me – I will definitely be writing more Colin stories alongside fic for some of Chris' other pre-Cap roles in the future. Also this chapter would probably not exist without southerngracela on Tumblr


End file.
